Chemical Reaction
by addictedto-GG
Summary: I don't own them but I like to play with them from time to time. Sadly CSI and all it entails belongs to CBS. GSR...Sara is in a foul mood and with Grissom around it is going to get worse before it gets better.


The lab was quiet

The lab was quiet. Sara had been in a bad mood all shift, so he figured he would keep his mouth shut and try to ignore her presence. He kept his back to her in the small room as they worked on their separate tasks.

He didn't notice how close they were when he stepped back and turned toward the microscope. Their bodies collided, causing the chemicals in the vial to splash the front of her shirt.

"Shit, damn it, fuck, what the hell Grissom", she yelled out.

"Sorr...," the words died on his lips as Sara yanked her shirt off and threw it to the floor. His mouth hung open in shock and all he could do was stare. Sara Sidle was standing in front of him, her upper body bare except for the transparent black lace covering her breasts.

"Don't just stand there; get me some water before this shit burns my skin.

He thrust his water bottle at her without his eyes ever leaving her bare skin. His eyes roamed back and fourth over her exposed flesh. A shinny dragonfly graced a tiny loop at her belly button. His tongue snaked out and ran slowly over his upper lip. His sudden desire to dip his wet tongue in her naval caused building pressure behind the confines of his zipper.

She poured water over her skin. Her nipples tightening as the cold water cascaded down her breasts. She ran her free hand in small circles over her breasts and abdomen in an attempt to clean off any remnants of the harsh chemical.

The sight of her touching herself almost sent him over the edge. He saw her hand move up between her breasts, and then the unthinkable happened. In one swift move the clasp of her bra was undone and it was falling to the floor. She poured the remaining water over her breasts as she gently massaged them.

The groan that escaped him was guttural. He ran his hand along the length of his cloth covered erection several times before gripping it firmly in his hand.

His groan reached her ears, causing her mind to reel at her state of undress. She brought her arms up to cover her exposed breasts.

"Give me you shirt Grissom," she said in a husky tone.

When he didn't answer her, she brought her eyes up to meet his. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and glazed. Her eyes fixed on his right hand possessively grasping his straining erection. She let her arms fall to her sides as she approached him. She pressed her lips to his as her hand replaced his on the front of his slacks. She stroked his engorged length twice before gripping his covered flesh firmly in her grasp. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth as he moaned. She ran her tongue along his jaw to his ear, pulling his ear into her mouth with a soft sucking motion.

"I need your shirt Griss," she whispered into his ear. He groaned but made no move to give up his shirt. "You don't want Greg to come in here and see my tits do you."

He jerked his head back, pulling slightly away from her. He pulled his shirt off without bothering with the buttons. She raised her arms as he slid his shirt over her head. His hands grazing her erect nipple as he pulled it down to cover her.

"Sara, I'm….." She placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

She trailed her finger over the muscles of his bare chest. "We can talk about this later. Right now you need to go get a shirt on and I need to shower. Here, put this on. We wouldn't want anyone to see you like this." She smirked as she tossed him a white lab coat.

"That's probably a good idea. But we really need to talk about this." He leaned forward and claimed her lips once more before heading to the locker room to get his spare shirt.

As he entered the locker room, visions of a naked Sara in the shower with hot water caressing her satin skin filled his head. He grabbed the clean shirt from his locker and headed for the showers. He wanted her in a very bad way, and unless she was toying with him, she wanted him just as bad.

He entered the shower room, locked the door and began to undress. He could feel his heart pounding as he made his way to the occupied shower stall.

He threw the curtain back and entered the stall. Sara spun towards him and let out a shriek.

Gri…, her protest was cut short by the assault of his lips on hers. He cupped her ass with both hands as he lifted her into him. Her legs wrapping around his waist as her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his arousal pressing firmly against her center begging for entrance.

"I need you Sara, please. I need to hear you. Tell me what you want" his words coming out in a husky whisper.

"I want you. Want to feel you inside me, now. Please Gris," she groaned as he assaulted her neck with his tongue.

He lifted her slightly as he positioned himself at her opening. "Look at me Sara." Her eyes locked with his as he slowly thrust upward sheathing himself into her moist heat. They both moaned out at the sensations rippling through their joined bodies. He held her still letting her body adjust to his. He felt her inner muscles relax then clench him like a tight fist. He pulled back so that just the tip was all that remained before thrust hard and deep. She met him thrust for thrust, their moans filling the room.

"Harder, I want it all Gil." He began thrusting harder and deeper. Their bodies slapping together as he pounded her towards the beautiful abyss.

"Feels good, so tight," he moaned as he fought the urge to cum.

She felt her stomach tighten as she neared her climax, her nails digging into the flesh of his back.

"Sar…so close, come for me," his words spewed forth with a growl as his hands tightened their hold on her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Gil…," she screamed over and over as her orgasm racked her body.

He felt her muscles spasm as she screamed out his name. He thrust one last time before following her, releasing his seed deep within her womb.

He held her close as their breathing slowed. Once he could breath, he began placing random kisses on her face, neck, and shoulders. His tongue traced along the shell of her ear as he whispered, "we really need to talk, Honey."

She moaned at his continued assault on her body. "So you said. If this is your idea of talking I am definitely game."

He laughed and placed several kisses to her face before claiming her lips. Pulling back from her he smiled. "We need to use words this time. Will you come over to my place after shift?"

"I think I can do that."

"Good, lets get dressed before someone comes looking for us."

They threw their clothes on and headed back to work.

Two hours later Sara pulled up outside of Grissom's home. The front door opened as she made her way up the sidewalk. Grissom stood there in the doorway. He had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a Cubs jersey, his feet were bare. Sara could feel her mouth begin to water at the sight of him. "I hope you made coffee. I am going to need it if we are going to talk."

"I did and it should be ready in a few minutes." He stepped aside and allowed her to enter; shutting the door once she was inside. His eyes followed her as she walked towards his kitchen. "You look really sexy wearing my shirt."

She turned to face him with a smile. "So is that what you want to talk about, how sexy I look in your shirt?"

He placed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans to keep from touching her. "No, well yes but I think there are a few other things that we need to discuss first."

He walked over to the coffee pot and poured them both a cup, handing her one before taking her had and leading her to his couch.

She sat on the couch playing with the buttons of his shirt while she waited for him to say something.

"Sara, what do you want from me? Where do you want this to go?"

"Only what you are willing to give. What do you want from me is probably a better question. You are the one who didn't know what to do about this."

"I knew what I wanted to do about this thing between us, but by the time I was ready to act on it something happened. I couldn't let myself involve you. I didn't want to see you hurt because of it. But I hurt you in spite of it. I know how wrong I was. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, he said hanging his head.

She had known something was going on with him. He had acted strange for months. She thought that it was his hearing, the way he watched everyone's lip, and didn't respond unless you were facing him. She had even talked to Catherine about it. She told her she would have to ask Grissom. He had pushed her away after she asked him to dinner, and she didn't want to invade his privacy. If he had wanted her to know he would have told her.

"I don't expect you to bare your soul to me Griss. But if this is going to happen I do expect honesty. I have spent the past 7 years trying not to care about you. The problem is that the more I tried to move on with my life, the more I realized that my feelings for you are as real as they get. If that frightens you, and you can't or won't deal with it, then tell me and I will leave now."

He closed the distance between them. His hand stroked her cheek. "Look at me Sara." When her eyes met his he continued. "I have spent too many years trying not to love you. I have merely existed in my solitary life for too long. I want to live Sara. I want to have a life with you. All I want is the chance to love you. To show you how much you mean to me."

A lone tear fell as her heart rejoiced. "That's all I have ever wanted Griss, a chance to love you, a chance to be loved by you."

He leaned towards her his lips sliding gently across hers. "I am not an easy man Sara. Nothing about this will be easy. I will make mistakes and more than likely I will screw up and hurt you along the way. But having said that; I want you. I want to have you in my life. You will have to be patient with me. If and when I screw up, you need to tell me. I have never wanted to love someone the way that I want to love you."

She pulled him to her pressing her body against his. "Show me Griss." She whispered as her fingers found the buttons of his shirt.

His hands made their way up the back of her thighs, skimming up under the hem of her shirt. He cupped the mounds of her ass in his hands pulling her onto his lap before raising the shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. He sat back to look at her strong lean body. A dangerously aroused smile played on his lips as he took in the sight before him. Her beautiful breasts bare, her pink nipples pebbled into hard nubs aching to be touched. Her bare muscular abdomen adorned only with a shiny dragonfly flickering in the light from her naval. "You looked sexy in my shirt, but your body is a magnificent display of exquisite beauty bared before my lustful eyes. I want to touch and taste every inch of your beautiful body. I want to here you scream my name when I thrust into you. I want to look into your eyes as your body surrenders to mine. Will you let me possess you with my body Sara? Will you allow me to make you mine in every way possible?"

The heat from his soft spoken words flooded her body with unrestrained desire. Her skin flushed with a fine sheen of sweat. She could smell her own arousal as his word sent fluid pooling at her core. Her breath was erratic and forced as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes the black of night stared into his as she answered, "yes, please."

He buried his hands in her hair as his mouth forcefully claimed hers. His teeth and tongue assaulted her lips begging for permission to enter. Her lips parted allowing him to ravage the recesses of her mouth as his hands gently fluttered across her stomach before claiming her breasts. He broke away from her lips trailing light kisses over her face then making a downward ascent. He nipped, licked and kissed his way down her gracious neck to her shoulders and down her breast bone. His right hand kneaded the flesh of her left breast as his mouth finally laid claim to her right, sucking and licking her nipple as her body began to shake uncontrollably. He could feel the heat and wetness seeping from her core as she shuddered through her first climax. His name spilling from her lips over and over.

He stroked her back allowing her breathing to return to normal. She pulled back from him her hands gripping the hem of his shirt as she pulled it up and off his body.

"I need to feel you. I want all of you against me."

"And you will Bello Amante. But first I want you naked and spread out before me. He lifted her off his lap so that she was standing in front of him. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and spread it out on the floor before turning back to her. His hands made quick work of her pants pushing them over her hips and down her legs. She braced her hands on his broad shoulders and kicked her pants to the side.

"Lay down for me Bello Amante and let me have my feast," he whispered into her ear as he helped her lay on the blanket. He knelt between her thighs, pushing them apart with his knees. Her body shivered as his calloused hands traced the bare flesh of her neck. He took his time touching every curve and dip before his lips met her silky skin. A fiery trail of lips and tongue devoured her from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She bucked towards him and moaned as be blew a cool breath over the heated flesh at the apex of her thighs.

His eyes locked on hers. She saw the wicked smile that splayed on his features just seconds before he dropped his head to lave her with his tongue. His tongue moving in sensuous circles around her erect nub caused her to thrust against him. Lapping at the juices that glistened her folds he moaned as the flavor and scent of her excitement caused his body to tense in need of release.

"I love the sweet taste of you. So ripe and juicy like apricots on a summer day." He pushed a finger deep into her as he spoke.

She screamed out to him as her body pulsated, squeezing his finger. "Oh, Gil. Gil."

He stroked her body gently with his fingers as she splintered, shattered, and returned to her self.

He stood over her and removed his jeans kicking them in the direction of hers as her eyes drank in his smooth hard naked flesh. Her eyes took in the hard heavy length of his straining erection. Her gaze became feral as she ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation of being able to taste him. Her mouth began to water at the prospect of tasting the pre-come glistening before her.

The way her eyes devoured his bare flesh made his cock twitch with need. He lowered himself to the blanket laying his body beside her. He placed his palm to her cheek, stroking her gently. His thumb grazed her lower lip and trailed down her chin to stroke her neck. He brought his mouth to her ear kissing her softly. "Tell me what you're thinking Sara. I can see it in your beautiful eyes but I want to hear you say the words."

She looked into his eyes and felt as though she could drown in the blue pools. Her hand trailed down the smooth hard muscles of his chest. Her fingernails scraped gently over his hard nipples before continuing down his stomach. She could feel his slight shudder under her fingers as his body reacted to her touch. "I want to taste you. I want my lips on every inch of you. I want to suck and lick and make you come using nothing but my mouth and my hands. That's what I want."

His chest heaved as a loud moan escaped his lips as she pushed him over onto his back. She nipped at his chin as her fingernails scraped through the curls surrounding his hardened flesh. Her tongue left a hot trail as she made her way slowly down his chest. He groaned in pleasure as she brushed feather light strokes over his erection. Her open handed touches set his skin on fire. He was sure that they were about to prove human combustion when her mouth closed over his left nipple.

"Oh God, Sara. Feels so good." She had barely touched him and he could feel his orgasm building with the tightening of his balls. He willed his body to slow down. But then she ran her tongue over the head of him and all bets were off.

He growled breathlessly, "Sara, so close." She took his hard flesh into her mouth, engulfing as much of him as she could before pulling off him. She blew her breath out over his hot wet flesh causing his body to shiver. Her mouth claimed his flesh again and she stroked him with her mouth. Her tongue running along the under side of his shaft with each upstroke. He couldn't hold back. He thrust gentle into her, his fists clenching the sheets as he screamed out her name and exploded in her mouth.

She cleaned his flesh with her tongue before making her way back up to place a closed mouth kiss on his lips before pulling her face away from him. She was shocked when his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her mixed with the taste of his seed was intoxicating. The need to breath was overwhelming. He pulled his mouth from hers.

"The things you do to me. No one has ever made me feel this way. Did you always know that it would be like this?" He rolled to his side and pulled her body into his, enveloping her in the warmth of his arms as he pulled the corner of the blanket cocooning them together.

"I had a pretty good idea that it would. My heart knew and it refused to give up, even when I wanted to."

"Well, I for one am glad that your heart is as smart as your mind. I really want to make this work Sara. I need you in my life. You make me feel young and alive," he placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I guess the feeling is mutual. I have never felt as alive as you have made me feel today. Being with you like this far exceeds any dreams I have ever had," she snuggled back into him, their naked bodies molding together.

'God, if she keeps doing that I won't be able to control myself.' He could feel his cock twitch against her ass. "You my dear have surpassed every dream and fantasy I have had since I met you."

"Let's get some sleep. I would like to take you out for dinner tonight before work."

"That sounds nice," her voice quiet as she began to drift off.

A few hours later Sara felt a hand kneading her breasts and a large pressure pushing into her bottom. Her stomach fluttered as she felt his hand run down her breast bone, and over her stomach before cupping her sex. He continued to grind his erection into her as his fingers tested the wetness gathering between her thighs. She pushed back rubbing her ass against him as a moan escaped her lips.

With his free hand he moved her hair, exposing her neck. He kissed her skin lightly before sucking it into his mouth. "I want you Sara. I want you just like this."

"Take me now." She ground her hips back into him as his fingers continued to stroke her.

He removed his fingers and placed his cock at her opening. She shoved her body back, enveloping him completely. "Fuck me. Please.

Her words spurred him into action and he pulled back and thrust into her hard. His thrusts started hard and slow but soon gained momentum as Sara screamed out.

"Faster Gil, fuck me hard and fast."

As he thrust into her he mumbled mostly incoherent words into her neck, his breaths coming out in ragged bursts.

Her body tensed and she screamed out as her flushed body succumbed to the pulsations of her orgasm. He continued to thrust into until her muscles began to relax. His fingers found her clit and began messaging in circles timed in synch with his thrusts. As he felt her muscles clench around his cock he let go filling her as he thrust through his release.

They lay quietly wrapped in each others arms. Each trying to get their breathing under control. After a few minutes she turned into his arms her lips kissing the smooth hard muscles of his chest.

"Are you tired? We still have a few hours of sleep time."

"You know as comfortable as your floor is I think we would sleep better in your bed. You do have a bed don't you."

He laughed then tilted her head up and placed a hard kiss to her lips. "Of course I have a bed. I have a very comfortable bed that even has pillows." He got up and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her as he walked them down the hall. "Come with me Ms. Sidle and I will show."

"I believe I did just a few minutes ago Dr. Grissom." Her tone was low and seductive.

"Yes, you did and if you give me a little while to recoup my energy we can try that again." His teeth nipped her shoulder as he led her into his room and settled them into his king size bed. He pulled the blankets over them as he settled on his back pulling her so that her leg was resting over his and her arm and head lay across his chest. "Is this ok," he asked.

"Yes, you make an excellent pillow."

With in minutes they had both drifted off to sleep.

Sara could not remove the smile from her face. Her face was beaming as she made her way through the halls of the lab. Things with her and Grissom couldn't have been better. Over the past six months they had grown closer than she ever thought possible. They had attended baseball games, ridden rollercoaster's, and hiked the trails around Lake Mead. They had picnicked in the park, went fishing, and camping. She could remember the thrilled look on his face when she had suggested they go on a weekend camping trip. His eyes lit up like a little boys as he laughed at her suggestion. 'Well, well Ms. Sidle. I never would have figured you for an outdoorsy girl.' She had just laughed and told him there were a lot of things he didn't know about her.


End file.
